Faded
by RussianMartini
Summary: Nadia is lost with herself, she cannot forget her first love, who made her in the creature she is. Now twenty years later, her hatred grows for him, as she remembers all that he forced her to do to the innocent lives. She was revenge, or possible the love she always wanted.


Faded

Chapter One

Memories seem to fade over time, or so it seems. I have had many years of hate bottled up inside before I thought of the reason for who I was now. Vladimir. The Air around him was almost hypnotic. Each word begged me closer into his grip, which was something I don't think I could ever escape. I don't know what convinced me he was safe to be around. Maybe I was desperate. Yeah, I was desperate. I wanted to get away from all the bad things in my life, my abusive father, and my mother who seemed to not care whatsoever. He was the reason I haven't seen them in over twenty years. Even if I had wanted to, I couldn't.

The allure of human kind was almost impossible to ignore. Whether it was their juicy appearance or perhaps the heated sensation I felt when my hunger arose. Either way, I was a predator or humans were merely food. It was something I just had to deal with.

I sighed heavily and jumped from a rather large oak tree, wiping the remains of my midnight dinner from my lips. My thoughts had been all over the place lately that I was able to fully think straight about using humans, so I had to resort to hunting local wildlife instead.

"Nadia, you are pathetic." I mumbled to myself, brushing away a few stray black hairs. "Vladimir didn't truly love you, obviously or you wouldn't have spent the last twenty years alone."

Who was I kidding? I really had to will to care about that man anymore, all he was, was my key to a new life, even though at that time I did have feelings for him. Memories began flooding back; all the touches and kisses that he had left on me, made me flush a little, if it were possible.

"Now darling, what brings such a pretty little thing like you out here?" A deep voice appeared out of nowhere.

Damn my constant thinking, I completely was absent from reality and didn't hear footsteps from my visitor. I turned towards the man, in what looked like hunting attire, all put together with a large hunting knife on his side. Everything about him screamed human. He smiled, as though he thought I was perhaps, checking him out and took a step towards me.

"You know a pretty girl such as you shouldn't be out here all by your lonesome, you could get kidnaped or something." He laughed lightly.

I could feel the threat in his words, and it instantly brought my senses awry. I could feel my being becoming hungry and dangerous. I looked oddly at him, with an indifferent look on my face. Was he truly this naïve that he couldn't tell what I was? I let the silence drag on for a moment longer, while he was fixing his hand into a position to possibly grab the knife at his waist. Fool.

"You really aren't too bright are you?" I grinned seductively. "Foolish really."

"Bitch, who are you to talk to me like that?" He spat, grabbing the knife from his waist. "That tongue of yours will be a problem I see."

He started after me, making his way over, with a look of lust and anger. I couldn't hold my instincts in any longer and just couldn't help myself. I was hungry and he did smell rather delicious. The smell was almost unbearable, a warm scent that wrapped around me, begging me towards him. I felt parched. Almost dehydrated, I needed what he possessed. I closed my eyes for a moment letting my hunger take over, my eyes beginning to burn with anticipation.

When I reopened my eyes, I could feel him stop dead in his tracks, fear washing over him. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Your…You're… You're not human!" He stuttered. "Your eyes are red!"

I couldn't help but laugh seductively, letting myself walk towards him, almost catlike in appearance. He was in utter shock and couldn't seem to tell himself he needed to run, so I enjoyed the moment while it lasted. I grabbed the hand which still held the knife and snapped it, obviously breaking it. He howled in pain and began crying for his life. I ignored all pleas and smiled allowing my fangs to grow slightly longer, before digging them into his neck, silencing him forever.

The taste of human blood was almost sexual. The feeling of both his body and mine together, extracting his life force to feed mine. It was extremely pleasurable for bother predator and prey. I knew he wouldn't suffer as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness. It was just the way of my kind, feed, and let them feel a pleasure so unreal that they would die completely satisfied.

After my feeding, I disposed of the body and burned it, to cover my tracks, as I must. I didn't think twice about what I had done, the only thing I knew was that I would be full for quite some time after a meal like that, and would be able to walk back through town and back to Madame Succubus's club. Rather know as a "Night Blood" club. It was a place perfect for Vampires. Humans could come on their free will, and be fed upon in hopes of becoming something more, in most cases however, the promise of immortal life was just a pickup line to get easy meals.

I stretched out my arms and legs, and shook my head away from all the scenes I've participated in at the club, and began my walk through the edge of the woods, and into the city. I had to find some information about Vladimir, and needed to find out what I needed quickly. The sun would rise in just a matter of a few hours, and at the time I would have to be in the safety of my apartment.

I reached the inner city in no time at all thanks to the abnormally fast speed of my kind. The Building lay tightly together with Russian lettering all over them. I casually passed humans on my way through the maze of streets, all happy and chatting in the mother language about their families and what they would do after work the next day. So unclear of the danger around them. I could sense other vampires around me, them watching the humans as if they were some sort of jewel that could not be ignored. I looked away from their red eyes, as I knew what was to happen to the innocent. I was guilty of taking lives as well; however, I only took the lives of those who had hearts as black as coal.

Before realizing, how far I had gotten my mind instantly told me to stop, upon reaching Madame Succubus's club. Street lights lit up along the building and neighboring streets, giving it an almost normal look that kind of disgusted me due to what happened inside its walls. I went to the door and opened it, walking inside the lightly lit tavern area. To the human eyes, it seemed normal, a bar setting with alcohol and bar stools, TV's and tables, people drinking and having a good time. This is how my kind worked. Make them your friends and bring them closer.

I rolled my eyes as drunk men almost fell off their bar stools to try and get a glance of me. I could only imagine what they saw. A beautiful light skinned, black haired woman with bright blue eyes, and tight clothing. I could imagine I still look about the age I technically died, twenty-one. I made my way through the bar and entered the back room, which had a rather large dark skinned man guarding a basement-like door. His eyes were blood red, and full of such tension that made him somewhat attractive. I smiled at him and he opened the door for me, allowing me to enter the so called fun part of the club.

As I traveled down the stairs the smell of blood lingered in the air. And the sight before me was very disturbing to the eyes of the innocent, I would imagine. The scene before me was of vampires and humans, dancing to older Russian pop and cutting little scarlet line across their bodies for their dates to feed from. Probably hoping for them to get changed. IT was a very sensual feeling. Humans were kissing and acted like desperate dogs trying to suck up to their owners affections. There were couches and tables, along with another bar and I guess one would consider "disco-lights". It gave off an odd feeling, but it was mainly just a show to keep the humans calm and collected.

I made my way around the different couples, feeding from their humans and into the bar area, sitting down on a stool. The bartender quickly made her way over to me, getting me my usually. Jack and coke. We could drink alcohol, it could never take over our need for blood, but it did sustain the urge a little. She smiled at me brightly, red hair all twisted down her back, with eyes as red as her hair.

"Haven't seen you here lately Nadia." She grinned devilishly. "I've missed you dear friend."

"And I have missed you Sofia." I smiled halfheartedly. "You know I don't really like this scene anymore. You know, the taking advantage of the simple minded."

"Well." She frowned stepping slightly back. "I hate that you feel that way, you don't have to come here you know."

"Actually I do."

She seemed taken aback and confused. "You do?"

"Yes I need to know, if anyone has heard anything about Vladimir."

She froze up instantly looking around at the others sitting further down from me. She seemed uneasy.

"You shouldn't be looking for him." She whispered. "Haven't you heard what he's been doing to his own kind!"

I did know, the incidents where he took some of our kinds lives to get to the top of the food change and also make other fear him. Those who chose to go against him, he would slay without blinking. He had become a monster of his former self. A demon at most.

She could tell I knew and sighed sympathetically. She was a good friend but worried about my stupidity. I wanted to kill him for what he made me believe. Not to mention the lives he made me take in order for him to succeed.

Sofia turned around and grabbed a folded up piece of paper from her purse and handed it to me.

"I'm only giving you this so you'll have some sort of common sense to realize what you're thinking of doing and stupid and foolish. And I say that as a friend." She added. "You didn't get this information from me."

She quickly went to the other end of the bar, leaving me with the piece of paper. I knew this information would be helpful, but also dangerous to be carrying around. So I put it into my bra and adjusted myself to make it look not as noticeable and made my way back out of the club, ignoring the have naked bodies that were all over each other in a sickening way. I had to get back to the safety of my apartment, the information I had in my hands was crucial. Not to mention other lives could possibly be in jeopardy.


End file.
